


a loss of words

by Snowblaze



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Missing Scene, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowblaze/pseuds/Snowblaze
Summary: A collection of missing scenes from The Rookie centered around interactions between Lucy and Tim.
Relationships: (eventual) Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen, (future) Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 20
Kudos: 79





	1. 2x06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set in between the drinking scene and the scene where tim and lucy arrive at the hospital.

small talk.

that’s all it was.

small talk.

in their last moments on earth, lucy and tim talked about minor, forgettable things. their favorite things, pets they’ve had, places they’ve visit. superficial things.

lucy embraced the minority of the conversation; rather than speak of her deepest, darkest secrets, she was detailing the small things of life.

just as tim was about to reveal to her his favorite color, which she expected to be either a very warm color or a shade of blue, his radio went off.

the alarm was false. they were going to live yet another day.

“we should probably grab a coffee or something,” lucy suggested.

tim glanced around the convenience store before walking in the direction of an undamaged coffee maker. thank goodness.

six coffees and four breathalyzer tests later, lucy and tim were on the way to the station to check in.

“my favorite color is red.” tim said, breaking the silence of the car and answering her long-ago question as lucy drank yet another cup of coffee.

“purple,” lucy replied with a small smile before taking another sip of her coffee. she reveled in the fact that she and her training officer drew even closer with each interaction. she wanted to be more than a work friend: she wanted to be a friend-friend.

and as of now, things were looking good.


	2. 2x07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set after the bomb scene and before lucy talks to nyla and leaves the station

lucy entered the station, legs still slightly wobbly from adrenalin. harper seemed nearly caring on the ride back, lips silent but eyes filled with nearly-maternal compassion.

she was heading to the locker room to change when she ran into tim. not literally, as the stressful neurotransmitters filling her brain had her basically jumping away from him when they crossed paths.

“you okay, boot?” tim asked, coming to a stop next to her in the hallway.

“yeah. i’m fine. just a bit… worked up.” lucy could feel the tremors in her hands, albeit miniscule. but by the look of worry which flashed through tim’s eyes, he had noticed the practically imperceptible shaking.

“i heard about the bomb situation. do you want me to talk to grey? have you take the next shift off?” he offered.

lucy’s lips twitched into a slight smile at the proposal, but she shook her head no. “i’m fine.”

“are you sure?”

“yep,” lucy glanced up before moving towards the locker room, “i’ll see you wednesday.”

tim smiled in response to her stubborness. that was most definitely his rookie.

“seeya,” he responded, and lucy walked into the locker room.

lucy was stubborn as hell, alongside her qualities of kindness and optimism. after nyla filled him in on their ‘little conversation’. he knew she would do whatever she could to prove her worth on the force and she would do it her usual fiery passion.

tim looked forward to it.


	3. 2x08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set in between tim leaving for the hospital and the next hospital scene with tim/lucy talking with the man at the car place.

car accidents sucked.

of that, tim bradford was sure.

nyla had insisted he take a trip to the emergency room. he would be heading that way once his rookie decided to stop being so damn  _ stubborn _ .  after giving her a list of orders, he felt the need to turn around and give her a new order. “you should get checked out too, boot.”

lucy was so insistent against his cause, though. “i’m fine.”

if tim was not so frustrated and, although he would not admit this to a soul,  _ worried _ , he would have the strength to order her to get checked out.  but he knew there were paramedics on scene and they had given her the all-clear earlier. still, he wanted to be 100% sure she was fine.

“i’m fine. i’m going to follow up with the shop like you told me to, alright? you get checked out and i’ll come pick you up.”

since when did she get to give him orders? since now, apparently, because tim did not even slightly argue her command.

she walked off and tim bit back the curses he would have hurtled her way.  damn her. lucy chen was a piece of work.

he didn’t really mind it, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like if you cant add a :) or a ;) to the end of the fic then why am I writing it?


	4. 2x09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takes place after the whole interrogation scene but before lucy gets home and before tim talks with rachel at the end

okay, lucy knew she had no right to be mad. actually, scratch that: she had every right to be mad.

just because she stood up for her friend and her beliefs did not mean she got the brash side of her t.o. and no one else did. she wasn't even the one who came up with the idea! just because tim was sticking his dick in the person who actually said it first did not mean she deserved all his anger. she physically stopped moving as she forced her mind to pause; she didn't mean that. well, she didn't mean _all_ of that.

slamming her locker door shut, she grabbed her bag and stormed out of the department.

in her fury, she almost slammed into the source of her unpleasant emotions as she barged out of the doors.

“hey, boot,” he called out to her.

when she turned around to meet him, it took everything to fight down the eyeroll she wanted to throw his way. “what?!”

“hey, i’m sorry for lashing out at you earlier. i thought it was stupid but you were– you were right to get that kid a lawyer.”

lucy bit down a small grin, her anger melting away. “i was right? can i get that in writing?” she teased.

tim rolled his eyes at her, failing to force down a smile.

they stood, silent, for a while. “you know, you should probably tell your girlfriend she was right, too,” lucy suggested when the quiet continued on for a few beats too long.

“i– right. okay. um, see you tomorrow.” tim quickly ducked back into the station.

lucy smiled widely, tossing her bag even farther back on her shoulder before walking to her car. for being such a headstrong officer, tim bradford had a soft spot. whether that soft spot developed for her or because of her, lucy did not want to dwell on.

she could deal with their friendship as it was now.

she got tim to apologize to her. that was definitely a win in her book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha yikes this ending was poopy
> 
> I also wanted to say a different line at the "sticking his dick in" part (yowza thats vulgar, haha). I think I wanted to say something containing "just because tim was not sticking his dick in her", the her in this case being Lucy, but could not find the right wording. I also don't think it would have worked with the flow of this fic.
> 
> anyways, enjoy! :)


End file.
